Ultraman Cosmos (series)
is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show being the 17th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Cosmos aired from July 7, 2001 to September 28, 2002, with a total of 65 episodes, which currently makes it the longest running Ultra Show to date. Ultraman Cosmos was also the 35th anniversary for the Ultraman series. In June 2002, ''Cosmos was taken off of television for several weeks (following the broadcast of the 49th episode) when lead actor Taiyou Sugiura was questioned in an assault and extortion case. When the case against Sugiura was dropped for lack of evidence, Cosmos was put back on the air. TBS and Tsuburaya ultimately pulled five episodes (50, 52, 54, 56, and 58) from broadcast to make up for time lost, and these episodes were later released on DVD. Plot A kinder, gentler Ultra hero was released in the summer of 2001 to coincide with the 35th anniversary of the original Ultraman. The launch of the TV show was quickly followed by a feature film prequel, and is the first time that an Ultra movie and TV series were so closely linked. Following recent trends, Cosmos is another type-changing Ultraman, with the all-blue Luna mode, and the asymmetrical red and blue Corona modes. The modes represent a "gentle" side and a "strong" side, respectively. Later in the series, Cosmos also develops the "courageous" Eclipse mode, with a symmetrical blue, red and gold design. The series was extended to 65 episodes, which makes it the longest-running in the franchise to date. This series is preceded by the feature film Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact. In it, Musashi Haruno encoutners the being of light, , and befriends him as the two confront a threat to Earth. The TV series takes place eight years after the events in the movie, when monsters are once again plaguing humanity. Now Musashi is a 19-year-old young man. He joins a wing of SRC known as Team EYES. Musashi encounters Cosmos again, and the two merge to defend the Earth. The recurring villain in this series is the Chaos Header, a virus that either infects monsters or replicates them, creating more violent and aggressive versions of them, including Lidoriass, Golmédé, Clevergon, and even Ultraman Cosmos himself. Usually, you can distinguish the original monster from the infected monster because the infected one has "Chaos" as a prefix in its name and has a head with a lot more junk on it, and it has a power boost. This series has a lot of monsters that pay homage to monsters from past series. The Baltans are the most blatant example. Golmédé and Lidoriass are similar to Gomess and Litra in episode 1 of Ultra Q. There is also Supittol (with head-covering armored petals around his neck like Gabora of Ultraman episode 9), Gigi (with distinct black and white lines and three faces like Dada of Ultraman episode 28), Mudon (like Seebozu) , Mienin and Gamoran (like the perennial favorites, Pigmon and Garamon, respectively), Clevergon (like crazygon) and Mogrudon (like mongular). This series is followed by the feature film, Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet, in which Cosmos gains a couple of new modes (Space Corona and Phantom Corona). This in turn is followed by Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. Taiyou Sugiura's Crime Taiyou Sugiura was arrested after the 49th episode was broadcast in 2002 June 8th, as the suspect of the injury blackmail incident which happened in 2000, before he started work on this television series. Because of that, the program was discontinued without broadcasting a series finale. A summary episode of the series which reaches to the last time June 22nd, 2002 was broadcast on June 29th “in the form of the front second volume of the special entire collection compilation of (“Cosmos' Greatest Crisis” and “Cosmos' Final Fight”)”. After that, because the victim “the representation which untruth recognizes the portion of incident” is submitted concerning the injury in non-prosecution dealing, it became prosecution postponement dealing concerning blackmail, situation looked at legal conclusion. Receiving this, the broadcast was reopened from July 20th of the same year.However, because broadcast period is beforehand decided, they made new episodes ( 50, 52, 54, 56, and 58) where it has ended between it was broadcast. The feautre film Ultraman M78 Theater Love & Peace and the direct-to-video Ultraman series 'Ultraman Neos' were broadcast during broadcast dormant period. Team EYES Team Elite Young Expert Squadrons, also known as Team EYES, is the science investigation team of the series. The aim of the operation is not to destroy monsters, but rather to find a place where they can live peacefully on earth. Once a monster is healed by Cosmos, members will transport it to a conservation area where they may live peacefully without the threat of humans or the Chaos Header. Musashi Haruno A 19-year-old pilot candidate part of the SRC Space Development Center. Musashi first encountered Ultraman Cosmos as a child and formed a bond with him that would return to aid him as an adult. He confronts a monster corrupted by the Chaos Header's and is allowed to join Team EYES as a result of his brave actions. Musashi faces a dilemma later on in the series when he realizes that the Chaos Header is not simply a virus, but a living creature that he must destroy. Harumitsu Hiura Hiura is the 33-year-old captain of Team EYES and one of the founding members of the SRC research project. He is affectionately called "cap" by his teammates and was the reason Musashi was allowed to team EYES. Though essentially a gentleman, Hiura has a wild side that comes out when he finds himself in battle. Mizuki Shinbou The vice-captain of Team EYES, 28 years old. Mizuki is one of the original defense instructors and joined Team EYES after sympathizing with their policies and ideals. While she is generally reserved, she often takes the lead in battle and guides her team through dangerous situations with great care and experience. Keisuke Fubuki A 23-year-old former police officer and the rookie member of EYES before Musashi. He has a cool, yet slightly aggressive personality that SRC initially did not want on their Team EYES project. He often comes into conflict with other members on how to deal with the corrupted monsters, especially butting heads with Musashi many times. The two form a deep friendship throughout the series as Fubuki comes to understand Musashi and his feelings towards life. Though Fubuki is strong, he was a sick child who was unable to defend those closest to him; this led to him wanting to become strong to protect others, an ideal which was eventually washed away by a need to simply be strong. In Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. the final entry into the series taking place three years after the final episode, Fubuki has become the captain of a new batch of Team EYES members and fights with the ideals of Musashi in mind. Koji Doigaki Koji is the 25-year-old mechanic of Team EYES and seen as the most naive member of the team. He hails from Kochi prefecture, his teammates often think of him as a country boy because of this. He was called a genius scientist at a young age and was watched closely by the SRC project. Koji joined the team so he could escape his father, a man who he shares an uneasy relationship with. Ayano Morimoto A 19-year-old member of the team and the youngest member, younger than Musashi by 10 months. Ayano is very spirited and often spoiled due to her upbringing. She has a habit of falling in love with handsome men and doesn't concern herself with femininity. She was initially very cold towards Musashi, unable to accept that her junior on the team was actually older than she was and often referred to him as "Member Musashi" throughout most of the series. The two seem to form a close bond as the series plays out, Ayano eventually on a first-name basis with Musashi by the end of the show. Ultraman Cosmos The being of light that comes from space in the series and hopes to establish peace in the universe. He sparks a friendship with the young Musashi that will be a lifelong bond between the two. After defeating the threat in First Contact, Cosmos returns to space and is not seen again for ten years, in which time much has changed on earth. Musashi becomes Cosmos by using the and shouting "Cosmos!". Cosmos' default form is the blue used to heal monsters under the influence of Chaos Header's virus. The red is the mode that Cosmos uses when he must kill a monster. In addition to these Cosmos also has , for dealing with especially strong monsters or Chaos Ultraman. The Eclipse Mode is also a special mode that can only be sustained for one minute at a time and the golden which appears in the final episode and serves as an upgrade to Luna Mode. He also has the and the but these forms were never shown in the series. They are only shown in Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. He also has the , but it only appears in Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet as Musashi's vision. Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Summary Episodes # # Media Feature films * Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001) * Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet (2002) * Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003) Crossover * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie (2009), Musashi joins with ZAP SPACY as a member. * Ultraman Saga (2012), Cosmos joins with Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Dyna and 5 Showa-era Ultra Heroes. Cast * Musashi Haruno: * Musashi (Child): Kounosuke Tokai * Captain Harumitsu Hiura: Daisuke Shima * Deputy Captain Shinobu Mizuki: Kaori Sakagami * Keisuke Fubuki: Hidekazu Ichinose * Koji Doigaki: Koichi Sudo * Ayano Morimoto: Mayuka Suzuki * Ultraman Cosmos (Voice): Hiroyuki Sato * Chaos Header, Chaos Ultraman (Voice): Koji Hamaraki * Julie (film only): Kazue Fukiishi Suit actors *Ultraman Cosmos: Hiroyuki Okano, Yasuhiro Mashita Songs ;Opening theme *"Spirit" ** Lyrics: Goro Matsui ** Composition: KATSUMI ** Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Project DMM ;Ending themes * ** Lyrics: Goro Matsui ** Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki ** Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda ** Artist: Project DMM * ** Lyrics, Composition: KATSUMI ** Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon ** Artist: Project DMM 10th Anniversary release In 2011, Tsuburaya productions has released the entire TV Series in DVD Box set, under the title "Ultraman Cosmos 10 Anniversary memorial box", Features all 65 episodes plus three newly-edited episodes. Comes with a 32-page description. References Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting